<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no body, no crime: Book Nine by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147204">no body, no crime: Book Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Law &amp; Order: SVU, Real Person Fiction, The Secret Circle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, lots of manipulation at play, tiktok personality alejandro rosario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Casey and Co are manipulated by the ultimate Puppet Master. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no body, no crime: Book Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: no body, no crime: Book Nine<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/SC has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/SC(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Casey and Co are manipulated by the ultimate Puppet Master. <br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Casey Novak...Diane Neal<br/>Alejandro Rosario...Himself<br/>Jake Armstrong...Chris Zylka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.</p>
<p>Shamouti Island. I loved playing the Puppet Master and pulling the strings of everyone in my life. One Tuesday my best friend Alejandro and I were changing our clothes following a workout session at my house. He showed me his new chest tattoo. He tried to convince me to get my own tattoo but I refused like always.</p>
<p>Later Casey this girl I had dumped last month showed up my house. She wanted to get back together and I didn't. I pulled the strings by telling her the only way that we could get back together if she slept with the married Jake who had hated me since childhood. And Casey said yes. Later I told Alejandro about my "bet" with Casey.</p>
<p>"Fuck Jari. This isn't a good idea. He could find out you planned this." Alejandro said. "Jake doesn't scare me." I said. </p>
<p>The affair between Casey and Jake resulted in a pregnancy. When she told me I manipulated her into getting an abortion.</p>
<p>I told Jake and Jake's wife Alex about the "bet" manipulating them into blaming Casey for everything. Later Jake murdered Casey. I pulled his wife's strings manipulating her into "turning herself in" for Casey's murder. After the wife made bail I had dinner with Alejandro at Olive Garden. He asked me if she was still in holding.</p>
<p>"I bailed her the fuck out." I said.</p>
<p>Jake and his wife were in the middle of an argument over her "confession" when I let myself into their home. I told them "no one would be going to prison" as they looked at me confused. I slashed the knives across Jake and his wife's throats killing them and dumping their bodies in the lake. When Officer Jenny eventually questioned me I manipulated her into thinking the couple had killed each other during a marital dispute.</p>
<p>It was easy. I loved playing the Puppet Master and pulling the strings of everyone in my life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>